Borrar
by Anniih
Summary: Se aferra más a su figura maternal, agradeciendo. Ya no verá ni sentirá esos recuerdos malos. Sí, eran malos recuerdos borrados. *ArgentinaxChile, Tierra del Fuego*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Nada. Manu buena mami *-*

**Pareja:** Mención ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Borrar<strong>

**.**

Hace frío, porque siente el aire gélido de las tierras del sur. Cuando bajó del avión pudo sentir el clima. Alzó la mirada al cielo que se veía limpio y claro con ciertas adornaciones de nubes. Bajó fijándose en la misión que tenía. Y notó que el clima no era frío, eran recuerdos angustiosos. Recuerdos que quiere olvidar y sepultar, ya que le hace mal, a pesar de creerse que todo esto quedó en el olvido. Pero su pecho siente un apretón que le dice lo contrario. Todo lo contrario.

Por fin hará que todos esos momentos se borren. Ya no existe justificación para tenerlos todavía bajo las tierras y lamentar accidentes que han sucedido en gente por caminar donde de la tierra misma explota.

Tiene que borrar todo esto, pero sabe que se tardará, más que nada lo quiere hacer por la personita que quiere y ama más que este mundo (aparte de Martín, claro está). Él nunca tuvo la culpa de nada para estar entremedio de conflictos vecinales y extranjeros. Extranjeros, para el fueguino a veces suele ser sinónimo de ingleses, aquello que no le agrada. Pero su mamá está sentado en la tierra eliminando 'todo'.

― ¿Y si aparece el inglés? ―pregunta Carlitos al lado de Manuel quien va removiendo la tierra desactivando las minas, porque eso trae los angustiosos recuerdos.

―No aparecerá. ―contesta seco sin dirigir la vista.

―Puede hacerlo ―contradice frunciendo levemente el ceño, estando muy seguro que Arthur podría volver como las veces anteriores―. Puede volver a querer hacerme de su colonia.

―Te digo que eso no va a pasar. ―suena exigente. La voz alzada.

―Papá dijo que esas minas eran para protegerme de invasiones piratas. ¿Por qué las sacás? ―quiere explicaciones, porque Martín hace tiempo colocó las minas para protegerlo de Reino Unido, donde todavía teme. Más vale estar preparados, ¿no? Nadie puede predecir si ese pirata quisiera volver con esas ideas de apoderarse de todo.

―Porque son malos recuerdos que no quiero que sigas teniendo ―responde, si se puede decir molesto por hacer entender al isleño, igual que el papá―. No quiero que recuerdes donde tu papá y yo casi nos íbamos a guerra. Y donde tu papá peleó con Arthur ―si no hace nada, seguirán manteniendo esos recuerdos, incluso para él no le gustan, no le hacen bien. Respira tranquilo, observando por fin al rubiecito―. No quiero ver ni sentir este aire tan pesado en mi lado de la isla.

Su mamá tiene razón. No puede seguir viviendo así. Le hace mal también, sobre todo ver carteles de advertencias en tener cuidado en poner un pie.

―Má. ―solo susurra entristeciendo los orbes oscuros. Sus manitos heladas son tomadas por las del país sintiendo el calor.

―Perdóname ―dice sorprendiendo a Carlitos sin soltarlo―. Sé que sufriste más con todo eso. Siempre estuviste al medio de todo.

De repente, los brazos cortos rodean parte de la espalda, debajo de la nuca del chileno, reposando la cara en uno de los hombros. Comienza a tiritar escondiendo más el rostro en la chaqueta contraria. No tiene frío, tiene ganas de llorar.

―Si tampoco es pa' tanto ―Manuel se lo toma con humor para no amargar el ambiente más de lo que está, abrazándolo, escuchando murmuros inentendibles el fueguino―. Si queri' mañana vamos donde tu papá, ¿ya? ―pregunta sonriente animándolo. Carlitos solo acierta sin salir del lugar― Y cuando ya no quede nada de minas, pasarás caminando sin problemas para no ver más esos carteles que digan "Peligro, campo minado".

Carlitos se aferra más a su figura maternal, agradeciendo. Ya no verá ni sentirá esos recuerdos malos. Sí, _eran_ malos recuerdos borrados.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esto lo vi en las noticias de mi tele. Tierra del Fuego, específicamente en Bahía Azul hay campos minados donde los están sacando. Las minas fueron colocadas aparte de la isla, en la Isla Picton, por el Conflicto del Beagle con Argentina, por la casi-guerra, también por la Guerra de las Malvinas por la posible invasión inglesa en Tierra del Fuego. Sin decir que también hay en el norte y los rincones de la cordillera. Así que, Manuel tiene un lapso de tiempo de hacer que su "casa" sea libre de minas. Bueno, no sé cómo estará al otro lado, el de Martín, si tienen o no.

Ay sí. Carlitos es un amor. Se le entiende por estar al medio de los conflictos de sus papis.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos! ¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

Das amor a Carlitos~


End file.
